


Turning Page

by raiast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Daddy Kink Lite, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Will, SummertimeSlick 2019, Underage (Will is 16), first heat, overtones of incest (not biologically related), slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: From a prompt in kinkmeme:'It's biologically impossible for Alpha parents to be affected by their Omega children's Heats. When Will presents while alone with his father, Hannibal realizes two things. 1) Bedelia cheated on him, and 2) he can claim Will for himself.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).

> Once again, content warning for Underage (Will is 16) and overtones of incest (technically Hannibal is his step-father). If either of these are a problem for you, I implore you right off the bat to please turn back. Though you could argue Heats/Ruts as dub-con, I have made consent as clear as possible.
> 
> My life to [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite), for the very intriguing prompt and for adding about a hundred commas that I missed and saved you all from nonsense word mix-ups. You are an amazing beta and an amazing cheerleader! <333
> 
> Many thanks to [Ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood), who, when I was complaining about no song feeling appropriate for this fic, reminded me of the beautiful lyrics of Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.

Hannibal Lecter was not (in his opinion, at least) a complicated man. He enjoyed fine food and fine art and was just at home at the opera as he was in his upscale Baltimore brownstone. He took great pleasure in surrounding himself with decadence (to a gluttonous level, some might claim) and aesthetic beauty in every aspect. This extended to his family, as lovely within the walls of his home as the priceless art that hung upon them. 

His wife was intelligent and refined, her skin pale and smooth and without blemish, her golden hair always in a perfect coif with nary a strand out of place. His son, though beautiful in his own right, did not inherit the sharp features of Hannibal’s lineage, nor did he possess the classic beauty and poise of his mother. His features were soft and rustic, with lovely chocolate curls that were often more unruly than Hannibal cared for them to be. He attributed the boy’s fierce streak to his adolescence and surmised that he might grow out of it in time. While Hannibal often found amusement in the boy’s antics (though he would scorn strangers that were less rude by half), it drove Bedelia wild that she couldn’t keep her son tamed.

He loved his family--truly he did. He was not unhappy, however, at the prospect of an empty house from time to time.

With Bedelia out of state seeing to her ill mother and Will out enjoying his Spring Break with his friends, Hannibal had expected to return home from the symphony to an empty house. He was considering breaking into that bottle of Carruades De Lafite he had been saving, perhaps to enjoy a glass in the study with some Ciurlionis to further unwind for the evening. He was not expecting his son in the dimly-lit kitchen, sitting at the island (though sitting was perhaps the wrong word, as the teenager was planted on a high-rise chair but his entire upper body was draped across the stainless steel counter before him).

“Will,” Hannibal greeted in surprise; the boy grunted back his own greeting but did not move from his position. “I didn’t expect you back so soon. Wasn’t Beverly having a get-together this evening?”

“Didn’t go,” Will mumbled into the counter. “Feel like shit.”

“Language,” Hannibal chided automatically, though he was certain the admonishment would be forgotten moments later (it so often was, since Will had grown into the fiery teenager stage of his adolescence). “Are you ill? Why aren’t you in bed?”

Will’s shoulders twitched in what, by Hannibal’s approximation, resembled a shrug. “I can’t get comfortable up there. Too hot. It’s cool in here.” Well, that explained why his cheek and bare arms were pressed into the cold steel of the island. Hannibal removed his suit jacket and laid it across the back of the chair next to Will’s, moving around to the free space beside him as he folded the stiff white sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows.

He tucked a hand beneath Will’s cheek and made a soft sound to encourage the boy to tilt his head up so that Hannibal could examine him. Will was flushed, his skin hot and clammy to the touch. “You’re running a fever,” he murmured, pressing one hand across his forehead. Will let out a soft sigh, pressing into the cool hand. Hannibal tilted his head higher still to examine his eyes; his pupils were enlarged, his gaze unfocused. Before Hannibal’s fingers could make the trek down to check his lymph nodes he caught a subtle scent drifting from his son’s skin--a very familiar scent; musk, sweet and spicy. “Are you sore, Will?”

The boy nodded tiredly. “Everything aches, like the flu.”

“Any stomach cramping?” Hannibal knew the answer before Will even spoke.

“On and off. Is it food poisoning?”

He gazed fondly at his son. “No, Will. And it seems as though you aren’t a Beta after all.” That drew his focus, his eyes sharpening as they darted up to his father’s in surprise. “You’re going into Heat, Will. Within the next day or two, I would guess.”

Will had already begun shaking his head in denial, pulling back out of Hannibal’s grasp. “N-no. No, I’m not...It’s too late. I’m--I’m almost seventeen!”

Hannibal couldn’t stop his brows from pulling together at Will’s distress. He had known that the boy was relieved when puberty had seemingly come and gone and he had not presented with a secondary gender, but he had no idea that Will had so dreaded the idea of being an Omega. “It’s more typical to present closer to fifteen than seventeen, that’s true,” Hannibal agreed. “But it’s not altogether unheard of for a teen to present later. You’re an Omega, Will,” he explained. He was disconcerted and confused by the sudden zip of distinctly _ non-_paternal excitement which buzzed through his nerves at the thought.

“I can’t go into Heat,” Will denied again, ducking his head as the flush in his cheeks darkened. “...Mom’s not home yet.”

“I imagine the experience would be more comfortable with another Omega around,” Hannibal conceded. “I’m a doctor, Will. I know exactly what you are about to go through and how to assist you through it. They went over this in your Health class a few years back, did they not? Do you have any additional questions for me?”

Will folded his arms on the island and buried his head into them. When he spoke, his voice was muffled and meek. “I’m not ready. I don’t even have an Alpha.”

Hannibal was taken aback by the declaration. “An Alpha would ease the intensity,” he admitted, “but Will, nobody would expect you to have an Alpha to see you through your first Heat. Not at this age and certainly not at fifteen. Unbonded Omegas go through their Heats alone every day.” He ran a soothing hand through his son’s curls, slightly damp with sweat from his fever. Will peered up at him from the haven of his arms. “Did they tell you an Omega needed an Alpha to get through a Heat?” Will gave a small nod and Hannibal sighed out his displeasure. “Eighteen thousand dollars a year,” he grumbled to himself as he headed toward the pantry. “I’m sending you to a different school next year,” he informed Will as he stepped through to the wine pantry.

He selected the bottle of Carruades De Lafite he had been contemplating earlier, returning to the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses from the cabinet rather than one. Will watched with interest as he worked the cork from the bottle and poured them each a glass. He slid one closer to Will and then beckoned him to follow. “Come; you and I need to have a discussion, I think.”

They moved to the dining room and sat across from each other. Will’s eyes were glued to his wine glass, which he twisted absently. They sat in silence for a moment, and when it became apparent that Will wasn’t going to say anything, Hannibal took a small sip of the red and began. “Now that you’ve reached sexual maturity--”

“Jesus Christ,” Will hissed, surprised and embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and let his eyes dart to any place in the room that wasn’t his father.

“You are going to go into Heat periodically,” Hannibal continued, ignoring the boy’s outburst. “The average male Omega experiences a Heat every four to six months. This is the time that you will grow fertile. A Heat can last anywhere from four to six days, though if implantation is successful it will end prematurely. Typically, though the male Omega presents at fifteen or sixteen, they don’t experience a fertile Heat until closer to eighteen.”

Will had a look about him that indicated his desire to vacate the premises immediately. He shifted in his seat and then took a generous sip of wine. His already flushed skin grew more pink by the minute, reaching all the way up to the tips of his ears and spreading down his neck. “You don’t--I know that part,” he huffed impatiently. “God, you sound like a textbook.”

Hannibal blinked at him. “I’m a doctor,” he reminded him wryly. “There’s usually a day or two before your full Heat comes on wherein your body begins to prepare. You’ll begin to grow feverish and achy and may experience cramping in your abdomen. You will also experience an uptick in appetite--this is your body acknowledging the need to increase its energy stores before your symptoms grow too intense to replenish yourself properly. You will burn through an absurd amount of energy during your Heat and it’s very important to stay well-fed and hydrated. This is one of the areas where it is helpful to have an Alpha around--an Alpha will feel compelled to provide for an Omega in this way, in addition to seeing to their sexual needs. Many unbonded Omegas will check in to a Heat Clinic for the same reason.”

Will choked on his sip of wine and began coughing at the phrase ‘sexual needs’. Hannibal waited patiently for him to calm before he continued. “You’ll notice your body will begin to increase its production of slick as you go into Heat to prepare you for penetration. This will occur in small amounts going forward as you become aroused but in much greater quantities during Heat. The cramping in your abdomen will worsen as well. Many Omegas describe the sensation as feeling empty or hollow. This cramping happens in your channel to encourage a release of sperm from an Alpha during mating and can feel quite uncomfortable when you are not having intercourse. Unbonded Omegas will generally have a knotting tool that they can use to decrease their discomfort. You’ll also notice a considerable increase in arousal as well and may find yourself feeling the need to masturbate several times over the course of your Heat. This increase in arousal serves the biological purpose of indicating to an Alpha that you are ready to mate. The pheromones you excrete during arousal will incense your partner and increase libido and sperm production to ensure a successful conception.”

“Fuck, I--sorry, I can’t.” Will stood so abruptly that he jostled the table hard enough to cause some of his wine to slosh up over the rim of his glass. “This is too--Jesus, isn’t there a website or something you could point me towards?”

Hannibal leveled him with a flat look, though he was ultimately unsurprised at the teenager’s reaction to The Talk. “This is simply biology, Will. It’s nothing to be embarrassed over.”

“I don’t _ want it_,” the young man snapped. He turned swiftly from Hannibal and took to pacing aggravatedly in front of the fireplace. “I wasn’t going to present, I was just going to be _ normal. _ Something about me was finally going to be _ normal. _ I don’t want to be a fucking Omega!”

“Do you consider me abnormal because I happened to present with a secondary gender? Do you consider your mother abnormal, Will?” 

That had the desired effect of calming the agitated boy. He halted in his pacing, turning a guilty look back to his father. “No,” he replied softly.

Hannibal rose from his seat slowly. “I understand that this feels overwhelming right now, Will. It’s as much a surprise for me as it is for you.” 

That wasn’t altogether true. Actually, Hannibal had been quite surprised the year before when Will _ hadn’t _ presented as an Omega. He certainly had the slight frame and comely features typical of the gender. He had always had a beauty about him, with his cherubic face and Renaissance curls and fierce blue eyes, but as he had grown into a teenager his allure seemed to grow every day, morphing from the beauty of childhood innocence to something more ethereal and inviting. 

He took a small step forward, careful not to startle the boy with any quick movements. He was already growing more aware of his surroundings, growing skittish as his body sent him signals to let him know that he would be indisposed very soon; vulnerable. “It’s simply who you are. You can’t fight biology, Will.”

Will jerked his shoulders in a shrug, defiant as ever. “I could go on suppressants.”

“You will _ not_,” Hannibal snarled, with perhaps a bit more force than necessary or intended; the thought of Will suppressing his instincts, deadening his scent, lit a curious spark of fury within him. Will flinched back, a placating whine slipping from his throat before he cut it off forcefully. Hannibal sighed and took another slow step closer. “I am sorry,” he apologized, showed his hands open and nonthreatening as he circled the table to stand before Will. His heart clenched with sorrow as the boy watched his approach with a wary eye. He was relieved when Will allowed him to wrap his arms around him and pulled him close.

Will buried his face into Hannibal’s chest and allowed the Alpha to soothe him with gentle caresses through his hair and down his neck. “This is so damn embarrassing. Even when I knew I might present, I never thought I would be the kind of Omega to _ whine _ like that.”

Hannibal couldn’t stop his small huff of laughter. “I’m afraid you’ve no control over that, dear boy. In the presence of an angry Alpha, whining and showing your neck are just as instinctive as breathing. Think of it as a form of protection--it’s the easiest way to appease and calm an Alpha, after all. Someday you may find yourself using these tools to your advantage. Omegas put on an innocent and helpless air, but they can be quite manipulative.”

His relief grew when Will gave his own huff of laughter to that and it seemed as though they had passed through this crisis of identity relatively unscathed. Will gave a small sigh and grew more relaxed in Hannibal’s embrace. Hannibal continued to pet through his curls while congratulating himself on handling this unexpected situation so exceptionally...and then his thumb strayed and brushed lightly across the scent glands behind Will’s ear. His scent was released naturally with the movement, a confusingly enticing blend of mint and wet earth that made Hannibal’s mouth water and his teeth ache.

And then Will began to purr.

It was a soft rumble, wholly unintentional and likely only noticed by Hannibal because Will’s chest was pressed to his own. But Hannibal noticed it, and a shockingly intense jolt of arousal burst to life in his gut and traveled immediately to his groin. He broke their embrace abruptly, stepping back to hold Will at arm’s length and plastered a reassuring smile onto his face. “Let’s see about getting your room comfortable, yes? And I’ll prepare a hot water bottle to help with the cramping.”

Sufficiently calmed, Will nodded his acquiescence and followed Hannibal upstairs. They opted to transform one of the guest rooms into a makeshift nesting area, pulling the mattress from the bed to place in one corner and gathering every spare sheet and blanket they could find. Keeping busy with those tasks helped to distract him, but when Will was settled in and Hannibal was alone once more, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from returning to what had happened in the dining room.

It was unusual for an Omega to purr for a parental figure, though he hardly thought Will had done so on purpose; likely he was only expressing contentment, having been successfully gentled from his agitated state. It was even more unusual for a parental figure to be affected by their offspring’s scent in any way other than recognition. He returned to the dining room and stared at the glasses that remained on the table from their talk. He drained the last of his glass in one swallow and then, after a moment of contemplation, finished Will’s as well. He brought the glasses back to the kitchen to wash, and cleaned the spot on the table where Will’s wine had spilled. He resolved not to think about the unsettling quandary any longer.

He cracked the door open to check on Will before he retired, happy to find the Omega sleeping peacefully in his tumble of blankets, arms wrapped securely around the pillow that his face was buried into, breathing deeply. Pleased to see the situation handled for the time being, Hannibal continued on down the hall, making a mental shopping list that he would have to see to first thing in the morning. With a solid plan in place, Hannibal felt confident that he could handle the next few days even in the midst of Bedelia’s absence. He began to feel relaxed for the first time since he arrived home to find Will ill.

He did not remain relaxed for very long. As soon as he entered his bedroom he froze, a flood of confusion pulsing through him, followed quickly by alarm and then, most disconcertingly, arousal.

His pillow was missing.

\---

Will awoke feeling leagues better than he had the night before. He was sweaty as all Hell, his t-shirt and boxers plastered to his skin, but while he still felt warm he didn’t feel feverish and his body didn’t ache like he’d been hit by a truck. He disentangled himself from the sheets of his nest and shuffled wearily to his own bedroom. No longer sore, but apparently still dead tired.

He was sure he smelled rank so he walked straight into his en suite to shower. Peeling his clothes off of his damp body, however, he was shocked and flustered to find that it was more than just sweat drenching his boxers. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, this sucks,” he muttered to himself, shoving the clothes into the hamper in the corner.

He felt nominally better after a cool shower, but by the time he had finished toweling his hair dry, he was absolutely exhausted and felt edgy, exposed. His bathroom and bedroom felt too open and cold. He didn’t quite understand why the room he’d always before viewed as his safe haven now seemed so inhospitable, but sitting on the edge of his bed he had a strange feeling that he would find no comfort there. He just wanted to crawl back into his nest where it was warm and safe.

He pulled his cell from the nightstand, where he had left it charging the night before, and checked his notifications as he ambled back to the guest room. Things must not have gotten _ too _ out of hand, or Bev was somehow able to control herself, because rather than the string of late-night drunk texts he was expecting, there was only one.

** _Picked a bad night to get sick Lecter. Ur totally missing it. Jimmy & Brian are ALL OVER each other!!!_ **

There were a few eggplants following the message, which Will summarily ignored because he despised emoji chat. A glance at the time showed it was only half-past six. Unlikely, but…

_ You awake? _

He texted back as he slipped back into the guest room. He took a moment to peel away the damp sheets in the nook he’d carved out for himself and swapped them out for fresh ones, pleased that by the time he was settling back in his phone was buzzing.

** _Somehow._ **

He stared at the word for a few minutes, chewing his lip. He didn’t have to tell her, he supposed. She would find out eventually, but no one needed to know until Spring Break ended and he was forced back into the outside world. He placed the call and snuggled into his sheets.

“You must be feeling better if you’re placing calls at the ass-crack of dawn,” Bev greeted. She didn’t sound too worse for wear, though hungover or not, he was still surprised that she was awake at such an hour.

“Don’t give me that ‘you totally missed it’ like you can play it off as though you _ don’t _ owe me twenty bucks,” Will informed her. “I _ told _ you Zeller was hurting for it.”

Bev’s throaty chuckle made him smile. “Yeah, and apparently Jimmy was just as thirsty. Other than that, though, it really wasn’t a crazy night...Alana was looking for you,” she added, as though it were a completely off-hand comment and she hadn’t been dying to tell him.

Alana… Just a day ago that news would have thrilled Will. She was a very sweet girl, after all. Warm and caring, something about the Beta just felt _ safe. _ Stable. But she was a Beta. And now that Will had presented Omega it was very unlikely that he would find someone to fulfill his needs that wasn’t an Alpha. Alana asking after him felt like an opportunity and a roadblock all at once. Life, Will surmised from the safety of his nest, was supremely unfair.

She must have sensed that it wasn’t a subject he wished to pursue, because before the silence could grow too uncomfortable and Will was forced to start floundering for a response, Bev shifted gears. Unfortunately for both of them, she segued right into another topic that Will was hoping to avoid. “How are you feeling?”

He heaved a sigh. “I’m...alright. It’s not the flu.” Reminding himself that Bev was his best friend, the first person at their school to embrace his odd personality rather than label him an outcast, Will trekked forward. “I’m, uh...I’m going into Heat.”

There was a pause as this information was processed by the Alpha’s surely sleep-deprived brain and then the expected (dreaded), “_ Oh. _”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Will. I’m sorry, man...I know you were relieved last year when you thought--”

“Yeah,” he said again, because the tremendous relief he had felt the year before when his (apparently late-blooming) body had not presented with a secondary gender was _ not _something Will wanted to consider at that moment.

“Oh man, that’s some pretty fucked up timing with the Alana thing, huh?”

And despite feeling utterly sorry for himself, Will laughed. Because if anyone understood the way the gears turned in his mind, it was Bev. “Yes and no. It’s better we didn’t start something if this was going to be the outcome, right?”

“You know, you don’t _ have _ to end up with an Alpha just because you’re an Omega,” she told him, and Will was just about to point out that it was easy for _ her _ to believe that everyone had a choice in who they ended up with because Alphas, male and female alike, essentially had their pick of the litter when it came to choosing mates, but her soft gasp stayed his tongue. “Oh shit, isn’t your mom out of town?”

Will cringed at the reminder. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Don’t worry, Dr. Lecter was more than happy to sit me down last night to discuss the ‘birds and bees’.”

He didn’t quite appreciate the way Bev cackled at that, though for some reason, knowing that he was the cause for her amusement was comforting. “Oh, holy shit,” she wheezed when she could form words again. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Try mortifying,” he corrected. “Just be glad you’re an Alpha and your parents never decided to sit you down to talk about sexual needs and slick production.”

“Hey, we don’t get off scot-free, you know. Omega have heat, Alphas have rut. Grass isn’t always greener, man.”

“Tell that to the Betas,” Will replied wryly. “Look, I’m starving. I’m gonna go see about breakfast. I’ll...I’ll catch you in a few days.”

“Good luck,” she wished him, and it didn’t feel insincere or mocking in the least. Before Will could even open his mouth she added, “I won’t tell anyone.”

Will’s heart swelled at his friend’s consideration. “Thanks, Bev.”

\---

Will was drawn ever quicker to the kitchen as the scent of meat and starch met him on the staircase. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sheer amount of food spread out along the island; stacks of blueberry pancakes, a dish of fluffy scrambled eggs, a platter of fresh fruit, cut into bite-sized pieces. His father glanced up at him from the pan of sizzling bacon as he stood frozen in the doorway.

“Good morning.”

“Morning…” Will replied, stepping closer to the island. “This is...a little overkill, isn’t it?”

The chef looked mildly amused at that. “Why don’t you start eating and we’ll find out, hm?”

As if on cue, Will’s stomach rumbled insistently. He served himself, scooping up generous portions of each item and then took a seat at one of the empty spots on the island. It wasn’t overkill; Will inhaled two large scoops of eggs, several grapes, strawberries and pineapple chunks and four blueberry pancakes. When his father laid out four strips of bacon to the side of his plate, Will ate that as well.

“Would you like some juice? I wasn’t sure what you might be in the mood for, so I purchased apple, orange, pineapple and guava.”

“Apple, please,” Will requested around a mouthful of pancake and when the glass was set before him, he drained it in two swallows. It was quickly removed and then returned replenished. 

When he finally pushed his plate away, he couldn’t believe how much he had consumed. He didn’t feel overfed, though. He felt sated and content, cared for. He watched his dad beginning to set the kitchen to rights and couldn’t help but think that he made a very good Alpha indeed, providing the way that he had. The warmth that had abated somewhat since the night before returned full force then; it made the back of his neck prickle, which sent a shiver down his spine.

The thought felt invasive, when he applied it to his dad, so he pushed it from his mind and made himself busy by helping with the dishes. He had just finished washing the last pan and was drying off his hands when something was placed on the counter beside him.

“I picked this up for you as well,” was the off-hand comment delivered along with the box.

It took Will a moment before his brain could finish processing the sight before him. When he realized what it was, he knew he went scarlet. “Jesus fucking Christ!” he spluttered.

“Language,” he was admonished predictably.

“It’s...You can’t--You can’t just give your kid a fucking _ dildo _ like you picked up a spare toothbrush or something!” Will argued. He spun around to face his father, who, also predictably, looked endlessly amused.

“It may as well be,” he replied, one pale eyebrow twitching upward. “I told you last night, it’s merely a tool to help with your symptoms. I guarantee you, Will, every Omega has at least one.”

Will, very deliberately _ not _ piecing together that statement with the fact that his own mother was an Omega, continued to balk at the casualness flaunted before him. Perhaps it was the excess of mirror neurons in his broken brain, causing him to see far more than he wished to at all times, but he didn’t think he would _ ever _ be able to drift through life with such a lackadaisical attitude as his father did.

“You really should learn to be more comfortable with yourself,” the Alpha suggested. He moved to pass Will, presumably to the rack of dishes that needed drying, hands falling to his hips lightly as he guided him to the side.

His hands, though there only for a moment, were hot and strong, and as he brushed passed, his Alpha scent flooded Will’s senses. He had noticed the scent the night previous, when his father had embraced and soothed him after his outburst; it was a heady musk and smelled of the fresh herbs he favored with an underlying note that Will could only attribute to strength and capability. It had comforted him and made him feel safe, and when he had tried to sleep the night before he had only tossed about in his nest until he stole into his parents’ bedroom and retrieved a pillow from their bed where the scent lingered.

Will seized up in alarm as his body reacted (unnecessarily strongly, in his opinion) to the brief contact and virile musk. Desire buzzed through seemingly every nerve before settling firmly in his groin, and he thanked any cosmic power out there that he had decided upon sweatpants rather than boxers when he felt his hole pulse and release a gush of slickness that crept down his thighs. In an instant, his face was flaming with his embarrassment and in his peripheral vision, he could see the older man had paused in his movements.

He didn’t want to look, wanted to just keep his gaze averted and walk away and pretend like nothing was wrong. But then he saw the man turning to face him, and Will couldn’t stop himself from looking at him. His nostrils flared as he scented the air, his amber eyes growing muddy and dark as Alpha red pulsed in his irises.

_ He knows, _ Will thought, and all at once, the situation was just too much for him to handle. His eyes burned as tears of shame sprung up in them and before he could even think about it, his body was in action, turning on his heel and sprinting out of the kitchen, up the stairs and diving into the safety of his nest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut ;)

It took every ounce of Hannibal’s self-control not to give in to the (absurdly strong) Alpha impulse to chase after the fleeing Omega. He would have to speak to the boy about the consequences of running away from an Alpha--especially when exuding the pheromones that indicated his imminent Heat. He forced himself to remain stationary, closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. This did little to curb his instincts, as the air in the kitchen still hung heavily with the scent of the Omega’s slick. His mouth watered and his dick twitched in his trousers; simultaneously, he was overcome with the desire to soothe and protect the distressed Omega.

Well, that confirmed one thing, at least. Hannibal was quite sure that Will was not his son.

The implication of this, that Bedelia had, without a doubt, been unfaithful to him at least once, was drowned out entirely by the base impulse to _ seek_, and _ claim. _ His instincts were screaming _ mate _ when for the last fifteen years they had yielded to the concept of _ son _ and now that that barrier was out of the way, Hannibal was finding it harder and harder not to let the Alpha within him take control.

He took his time finishing the chores in the kitchen, willing himself to give Will some space. He retrieved his appointment book and called to reschedule his patients for the week, citing a family emergency as the cause of his absence--it was truthful enough. Only Franklyn gave him some trouble about it, the needy Omega doing very little to hide the disappointment in his voice as he was forced to postpone his appointment for another week. Hannibal suspected that it may be time for a referral to another therapist. He had the sudden and malicious notion to bequeath the tedious man unto Bedelia; she was the best psychiatrist he knew beyond himself, after all. 

When there were no other tasks to distract him, Hannibal made his way upstairs. He paused at the door to the guest room, hesitating only for a moment before knocking gently. 

“Will?” Silence. “May I come in?”

There was another stretch of silence wherein Hannibal began to suspect that he would perhaps only be ignored, but then there was movement on the other side and the door was opening.

Will’s eyes were red, the tears that had taken residence within them in the kitchen apparently having finally decided to spill. The boy looked wary and ashamed, and the same moment Hannibal realized this, the scent of slick and semen slammed against him like waves against a cliff face. He had divested of his shirt at some point, though Hannibal did his very best to stop his eyes from lingering on the slim chest before him and held the Omega’s gaze. Before he could remember the speech he’d been mentally rehearsing about biology and instincts, Will spoke.

“I don’t know how to handle...what I’m feeling,” he admitted softly.

“That’s natural,” Hannibal assured him, but Will scoffed.

“I really don’t think it is.”

He studied the boy for a moment, took in his dilated pupils and the way his body seemed to stand still and drift closer all at once. Was there a chance that Will felt it too? “Perhaps it would help to talk it out. What is it you’re feeling, Will?”

Will shuffled on his feet, leaning away then and gritting his teeth. Hannibal waited patiently as the boy searched for his words in silence. When Will’s breathing increased, began to grow ragged, Hannibal took a small step into the room. It was rude to intrude upon an Omega’s nest, he knew, but his instinct to calm the distressed boy was just too strong. Will took a step back in response to the advance, but then, surprisingly, planted his feet, met Hannibal’s gaze and asked, “Will you lay with me?”

Hannibal swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, stepping the rest of the way into the room and closing the door behind him. Will turned and shuffled over to the corner before crawling into his nest of blankets and lying on his side. He pushed the tousled sheets nestled along his front away to make room for another body, and Hannibal, slowly, climbed into the sheets saturated with the scent of sweat and slick and _ Will _ and laid on his side facing the Omega.

They watched each other in silence for a moment, their breaths evening out and syncing with each other. Will closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them again there was an expression too old and wise to be cast across his young features. He looked sad but understanding.

“You’re not my biological father, are you?” he asked softly.

_ Beautiful, clever boy. _

Hannibal’s heart clenched at his somber tone. “No,” he answered truthfully. “I don’t believe I am.” He reached forward to brush away the curls falling across Will’s forehead, over his eye. “I should not be as affected by your Heat as I am. I should not be affected at all. It’s a biological imperative--one which I apparently lack. There is very little chance that you are my son.”

Oddly enough, Will seemed almost relieved to hear it. “Do you know who he is?”

“I’ve not given it much thought--it’s a realization I’ve only just come to myself--I could hazard a guess, though...it might be best to discuss it with your mother.”

“You’re affected by me?” Will asked, apparently no longer interested in their previous topic.

Hannibal sighed. “You smell divine, dear boy. It’s been very difficult to ignore my Alpha instincts with a lovely Omega in Heat in my midst.”

Will’s cheeks darkened with a blush and he ducked his head, his eyes fluttering shut as a coy smile wrapped around his pink lips. “You smell good to me, too. You smell...safe. Strong. I feel calm, like everything is going to be okay as long as I’m near you...I took your pillow.”

Hannibal smiled at the whispered admission. “I know,” he told him, his hand sliding through soft curls once again. Will sighed, his head tipping minutely into the touch.

“The scent faded too quickly...it doesn’t even smell like you anymore. It just smells like me now,” he explained with a pout. Hannibal wanted to lean forward and take that plump bottom lip between his own. Shocking, how quickly the role of ‘father’ had sloughed off of him as soon as he learned that Will could be his in an altogether different sense. Shocking, how much he wanted him to be.

Will glanced up then, and Hannibal’s breath was stolen when he locked gazes with deep blue eyes flecked with bright Omega gold. He raised his chin and Will studied him for a moment, his eyes drawn from Hannibal’s own to the bare flesh of his neck and back again. After a moment he shifted forward, a jolt passing through him as though surprised when his body brushed against Hannibal’s. He paused, hesitation heavy on his furrowed brow, before taking a steadying breath and pressing closer. He first buried his face into the red cashmere sweater at the base of Hannibal’s neck, next let his legs settle along the length of Hannibal’s. His arms were curled between their chests, his hands forming soft fists--the last barrier between them beyond clothing.

Will took slow, deep breaths, his tense muscles growing lax, body sinking into a calm state as he inhaled the Alpha pheromones. When he was fairly certain he wouldn’t startle the Omega, Hannibal succumbed to his desire to draw the boy closer and wrapped one arm around him. When Will did not so much as tense at the new contact, Hannibal let his fingers trail soothing patterns across his shoulders and down his spine, back up again. Will’s skin was impossibly tender and soft, and Hannibal quickly fell into a daze where all he could process was tactile feel of unblemished flesh beneath his fingertips and Will’s nose at the base of his throat. They laid that way for awhile, taking comfort in the presence and scent of each other, and then, very slowly, Will began to stir.

He nuzzled ever closer, his inhales still greedily sucking in scent, and then slowly, in increments so small it took a moment for Hannibal to notice, he began to lift his head, nuzzle higher into the flesh of his throat. His lips followed his nose on its ascent, and the sensation sent a shiver down Hannibal’s spine, leaving him with the unusual urge to expose his throat further to the Omega.

Will paused when his nose was finally pressed against Hannibal’s scent glands, breathing him in once and releasing his breath with a sigh before finally pulling away. For a moment, Hannibal lamented the loss of contact, but then Will raised his face until their chins were aligned. They locked gazes for a long moment, silent, and when Will’s eyes darted down to Hannibal’s mouth, the rate of Hannibal's heartbeat easily doubled. The Omega's Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, eyes darting back up to Hannibal’s, unsure, as his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. And then he pressed forward.

The first contact was the barest brush of lips, tentative and testing. Will pulled back to study Hannibal’s reaction and, when he discovered no shock or disgust, he shifted forward again, pressing their mouths into a proper, though chaste, kiss. The third time, Will’s lips parted and Hannibal pressed forward to meet him, swiping a curious tongue out to taste and then licking into the boy’s mouth when his only reaction was a shuddering moan.

The rest of Will’s body shifted closer, and Hannibal’s hand splayed out to span across his lower back to encourage the movement, hold him close. A whimper fell from Will’s mouth as the hard line of his rigid cock pressed against Hannibal’s thigh, and Hannibal swallowed it up, fed it back to him as their tongues tangled together. Emboldened by the evidence of the boy’s desire, Hannibal’s hand trailed down, toyed with the elastic band of his sweatpants, and then, when the Omega showed no signs of discomfort at the contact, slowly delved beneath.

He let his palm glide along Will’s pert bottom, savoring the feel of obscenely soft skin beneath his hand, and then reached down to drag a finger through the slickness that coated Will’s thighs, circled slowly up to his entrance. Will’s gasp broke their kiss but he didn’t pull away, only panted hard against Hannibal’s mouth and trembled in his embrace.

“So wet for me,” Hannibal murmured against his lips, and Will whimpered, pressed closer with a shiver. Emboldened, he prodded against the boy’s entrance, pressed inside with one finger smoothly. “So slick and hot...good Omega,” he praised.

“Oh fuck,” Will choked out, lunged forward for another messy kiss. “Ngh...Are you...are you going to fuck me when I go into Heat?”

Simply the suggestion of it had Hannibal’s cock throbbing. “Do you want me to?” he asked, pressing a second finger forward into the excruciatingly tight heat of Will’s virgin channel; he imagined sinking into that heat in earnest, his thick cock splitting the boy open and filling him like never before. Of course, he would only do so with Will’s consent--something that he was quickly growing desperate to obtain.

“_Yes_,” Will sighed, sought another brief kiss that was broken with a breathy, sardonic laugh. “Christ, this is so fucked up.”

Hannibal’s fingers paused in their languid thrusting. He pressed their foreheads together, making sure that he caught Will’s gaze, that he imparted to the Omega that he still had a choice in this. “Do you want to stop?”

“_No_,” he groaned and pressed forward for another kiss. He pushed at his pants until they were down to his knees and wrapped a hand around his weeping cock to stroke. “_Please_, no.”

It was enough for Hannibal, despite the unusual circumstances. He let Alpha instinct override his hesitation and thrusted his fingers deep, stroking against the sensitive spot that had Will keening and increasing the pace of his hand on his erection. On a whim, Hannibal undid his trousers and captured Will’s free hand, guided it below the waistline to meet his own stiff length.

“This is an Alpha cock,” he informed him, his voice rough with desire. Will moaned and seized around him, first as his hand wrapped around Hannibal’s cock and then again as his hole spasmed reflexively; the boy sought refuge from the sensations by burying his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck with a sob. It was all Hannibal could do to hold back his moan as Will’s fingers wrapped around him, barely able to encompass him fully. “Alphas are generally larger than their Beta or Omega counterparts; this applies especially to thoroughbreds like me.” He tried not to sound too smug about it.

Will whimpered against him, his body twisting between driving himself down onto Hannibal’s fingers and fucking up into the channel of his hand. “Fucking Christ…” he moaned, “You’ll never fit.”

“I will,” Hannibal assured him, dipping his head down to mouth along the smooth expanse of Will’s exposed throat. “You’ll take me; it’s how you were designed.” He guided Will’s hand lower, to the base of his cock. “This is my knot,” he breathed into the boy’s ear and earned a lovely shiver for his efforts. He couldn’t stop his gasp as Will’s fingers stroked against the loose skin at his root curiously. “This will swell as I fill you and eventually lock us together, keep my seed inside of you. I can’t breed you yet, but our bodies don’t know that, and they are going to try their damnedest anyways.”

Will’s next breath came in a broken sob. “I’m going to come,” he whimpered with another full-bodied jerk.

Hannibal stroked his fingers insistently against Will’s prostate, mouthed hot kisses along his throat and jaw. “Then come for me, sweet boy.”

And Will did, spasming around Hannibal’s fingers and spilling forth hotly over his own hand. Some of the spend fell across the flesh of Hannibal’s stomach, exposed by his open pants; Hannibal released Will’s hand from his grip and swiped the fluid up greedily, sucking it into his mouth for a taste. When the meager amount provided only served to tease him, he retrieved Will’s seed-covered hand and began lapping at that as well.

“Oh, Jesus,” Will wheezed as his body slumped into a boneless heap. “Oh, fuck.”

The Omega trembled against him, reveling in his orgasm for only a moment before he began shifting restlessly once more, a whine building at the back of his throat.

“What is it, darling boy?” Hannibal asked, pressing a kiss into Will’s sweat-soaked curls.

“It felt good…” he sighed, then shivered and spasmed. “Not enough…” An Omegan cry of distress began to pitch from his throat and Hannibal shushed him quickly. That cry was a direct signal to his Alpha brain to _ fuck_, and Will did not need primitive instinct at the moment. He needed gentle guidance and reassurance.

“Do you feel empty?” Hannibal inquired, and Will nodded emphatically with another soft whine, his hands coming up to claw weakly at Hannibal’s covered chest. “I can help with that,” he assured him. “Given your age I’m assuming you’ve seen an adult video or two?”

Will blushed and avoided his gaze by ducking his head to lick coyly over the thudding pulse at the base of Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal’s chest rumbled with his chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes...Present for me, sweet thing.”

He shifted to strip the baggy sweatpants from Will’s legs, paused when Will’s hands covered his as they grasped the material. “Is this...can we really do this?” he asked softly, uncertain trepidation seeping back into him as the haze of his recent orgasm dissipated. He blinked up at Hannibal with wide eyes; his smaller body trembled so finely he very nearly vibrated.

“Do you want to?” Hannibal made certain to keep perfectly still--if he pulled away, Will might interpret the space as hesitation; if he moved to further disrobe the boy, he might feel pressured to continue.

Will’s voice was a soft, meek thing when he spoke. “Is it _ okay _ if I want to?”

Hannibal nodded, released his hold on Will’s pants to reach up and caress his face as he pulled him into another kiss. Will sighed as their lips met again and began to squirm out of his pants as their tongues slid together. 

The Omega broke the kiss only when he was ready to twist over onto his front, moving with a newfound confidence to position himself on his forearms and knees and raise his rear high into the air.

“Good boy,” Hannibal purred, pressed a soft kiss to his lower back and Will let out a quiet gasp and shivered. He stripped out of his own clothing quickly, tossing it to the side in a manner extraordinarily unlike himself in his haste to see to the Omega’s needs. He knelt before the supple body arched before him, running an appreciative hand up the pale, smooth expanse of back and then back down it. “I’m going to enter you now,” he informed him, and Will moaned, his hips jerking back to seek contact.

Will parted for him as though he had been always been waiting, slick and hot and yielding. Hannibal pushed forward until the length of his considerable girth was sheathed within the boy and then paused while Will spasmed against him and sorted out the sensation of being so completely _ full. _

“Oh, _ God_,” Will gasped out as Hannibal pulled away and then pushed back in carefully. “Oh, fuck, it’s _ good_,” he groaned. “It’s so good.” Hannibal seized the encouragement with both hands and thrust into the boy’s body again, this time with a bit more force. He earned a breathy moan for his efforts. When he planted both of his large hands around Will’s hips and began fucking into him in earnest, the Omega mewled with pleasure and rocked back to meet every thrust.

“Fuck, _ yes. _ Alpha, please. Right there,” he panted. Hannibal’s knot had never swollen quicker. He shifted his thrusting to quick and shallow, but after a minute, Will was whining with the need for something more substantial, and Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from thrusting all the way forward and breaching Will’s tight rim with his swollen knot.

“Oh, fuck--_yes--Daddy!_” Will cried out, spasming around Hannibal as he ejaculated once more. The tight clenching of Will’s channel was a siren call too tempting to ignore and Hannibal orgasmed as well, his seed spilling forth to fill the pliant Omega beneath him.

He guided them down onto their sides, locked together and spooning, and pressed praise and affection against Will’s skin in the form of soft kisses.

“That was good,” the boy sighed, blissful and weary. “When does it start?”

Hannibal just held him for a moment, unsure as to what exactly Will was inquiring about. “What do you mean, darling?”

“My Heat,” Will elaborated, settling back into the curve of Hannibal’s body. “When am I going to turn into a gibbering mess that can only manage the words ‘Alpha’ and ‘knot’?”

Before he could stop it, a surprised laugh burst from Hannibal’s chest. “More than a few adult videos, then,” Hannibal confirmed with another chuckle. He nuzzled reassuring kisses along the length of Will’s neck as his cock pulsed to release more seed within him. “Darling boy...it’s already begun.”

Will tensed for a fraction of a moment and then melted into his embrace again. “This is it?”

“Certainly the desire, the need for a knot will increase substantially over the next few days but, yes. This is it. You will find yourself aching to be filled and likely too weak and tired to do much more than fuck, sleep and relieve your bladder. I’ll keep you fed,” Hannibal assured him, placing a gentle kiss at the base of his neck, “and knotted,” he added, pressing his lips to the scent glands behind his ear. “You just worry about resting.”

As though this information had snapped the last line of tense uncertainty within him, Will gave a great yawn. “That’s not so bad then,” he murmured as he burrowed his face into the nest of blankets beneath him.

He was asleep before Hannibal’s knot had softened.

\---

When Will woke some time later, it was in increments. He first became aware that he was nestled snugly into the blankets of his nest, feeling very safe and secure. He stretched out with a sigh, keeping his eyes closed and focusing on the satisfying pull as his cramped muscles lengthened. The pleasant ache in his rear and the scent of the man responsible for it reminded him of the events that had come to pass several hours before, and he felt his face flame at the memory.

He buried his face further into the blankets, unable to stop the stupid grin that stretched his lips. As first experiences go, it was definitely satisfying. Wholly fucked up, of course, but _ deeply _ satisfying. Without the Alpha there, warm and strong and all-encompassing, Will had a slightly tighter grasp on his cognitive abilities. He may not be his biological father, but he was still the man that raised him from a pup. And that man had had his tongue down Will’s throat, his fingers--Hell, his enormous _ cock _ buried in his ass. And not only had he asked for it, but the _ sounds _ he had made... He should feel mortified, he knew. Ashamed. He should feel a whole host of sensible emotions rather than the desire that throbbed in his gut, clawed its way through his body until every inch of him felt over-sensitized and he ached for an entirely different reason.

The resurgence of primal need at the core of him served to remind him that he was buried in his nest alone. He sat up, alarmed, glancing about the room for any sign of the Alpha. The clothes he had tossed to the side before they had had sex were nowhere to be seen. The en suite was empty, the door to the hallway closed. He could feel a whine bubbling up his throat as the emptiness inside him began to ache. His first instinct was to push it down but then he realized the folly of that; how would his Alpha know he needed him if he didn’t call for him? Just as he relaxed his throat and released the sound, the door opened.

“None of that now,” the Alpha chided softly. He carried with him a tray of food that Will eyed curiously for a moment and then ignored; the only scent that he cared about was coming from the man himself. He set the tray down next to the nest and then climbed into the sheets next to Will.

Will pressed forward immediately, burying his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck and taking a deep breath. He pawed at the robe that covered the man, pulling the halves apart so their bare chests could brush together. He melted into the strong, warm chest with a sigh and nuzzled along his neck to mark the Alpha with his own scent as well. He was vaguely aware that his name was being spoken but ignored it until a pair of large hands wrapped around his upper arms and gently pushed him away. Will, being in no mood to be separated from the Alpha, struggled against the grip and snarled.

The Alpha snarled right back and Will froze, his spine stiffening as he attempted to work out if the sound was merely a warning or if he was about to be attacked. His eyes swept up to meet the gaze of the man before him (father, his hazy brain provided distantly). When he seemed sure that Will had calmed, he released one of his arms and began to stroke through his hair instead. “It’s time to eat now, darling boy. There will be time for the rest later.”

Will longed to rebel, but his firm tone brooked no argument. He nodded and allowed himself to be guided into the nest. His father sat with his back against the wall and arranged Will so that he was nestled between his legs, leaning back against his chest; one thick arm wrapped around his middle gently to hold him in place, thumb stroking lightly along his stomach. He sighed at the warmth, and when an apple slice was held in offering in front of his mouth, he accepted it without question. When he had accepted a few more pieces, as well as some cheese, the older man began a rumble of a purr in his chest that buzzed through Will.

“There we go,” he murmured into Will’s curls as he fed him a cube of salty meat. “Good Omega,” he praised softly, and Will preened. A distant part of him realized that it was absurd to take so much pleasure in being praised like a dog, but another part, the more primal side of him that was largely at the forefront at the moment, was blindingly ecstatic that he was pleasing his Alpha. When he was given a glass of water and instructed to drink, Will did, and was rewarded for it when the hand around his middle drifted down to wrap around his stiff length. He hadn’t even realized he was hard.

“_Daddy_…” Will whimpered, and the hand paused.

Hot breath against his ear sent a shiver rippling through him, and he groaned when he realized he could feel that the other man’s cock was just as hard, straining against the fabric of the robe between them. “Does the taboo nature of this situation heighten your pleasure, Will?”

“Please don’t psychoanalyze me,” he whined softly. He always felt as though he were being studied, living in a house with two renowned psychiatrists; the last thing he wanted was to be dissected while he was being jerked off. He dropped his head back to rest on the other man’s shoulder and sighed, “Please keep going.”

The reply he received was another piece of meat at his lips. When Will accepted it, the hand began a lazy slide along his cock. Will moaned as a gush of slick flowed from him.

“I don’t…” he breathed after a moment of indulging in the sensation with his eyes closed. “I don’t know what to call you anymore. Alpha feels...too impersonal.”

“We could try my name,” he suggested lightly, and he shifted below Will, pushing the robe that separated them out of the way with his free hand. 

Will couldn’t stop his smirk, even as his body was being shifted into a different position and his heart began to race. “You want to hear me say your name?” He whimpered as he felt that hard length pressing at his entrance once more.

“I think it would be the sweetest sound to hear,” the Alpha murmured against his ear as he began to push into him.

Will cried out as he was filled; his hands fell aside to claw into the thighs that framed him as the hand that worked his cock was rewarded, his release spilling hotly over it. It did not pause or even slow in its movement, and Will never even had the chance to soften before his orgasm was building slowly once more. The older man paused when he had penetrated Will completely, his free hand moving up to ghost along his neck and grasp his chin, directing his tipped head to the side.

“_Hannibal_,” Will tried it out on a breath just as their lips met and drank the answering groan from his father’s mouth. He shifted beneath Will, rocking his hips to fuck up into him and Will broke their heated kiss with a gasp. “Oh, _ God, _ yeah--fuck, that’s--ngh...”

Coherent words left him shortly thereafter, and Will was only able to impart his approval with appreciative moans and fervent nods. To say he’d never felt so full before was an understatement; obviously he hadn’t, as he’d been a virgin up until about four hours ago, but the feeling of Hannibal inside him was more than just sexual in nature. He felt complete, whole. It was like the piece that he felt he’d been missing, what had set him apart from everyone around him, had finally snapped into place.

He came again as Hannibal pressed into him a final time, his knot catching and then forcing its way passed Will’s rim to lock them together. Will lay boneless against him, panting for breath and searching for words. He had none. In the course of a day, the relationship he’d built his entire life with the man behind him had burned to dust; he was curious to see what would rise from its ashes.

Hannibal wiped his hand off on one of the sheets around them, dragging the edge over to wipe at Will’s stomach and then wrapped his arm around him once more; Will couldn’t help his soft, pleased hum when Hannibal’s other hand began to stroke through his hair. 

When Will’s breathing had evened and he could feel that Hannibal’s heart rate had slowed from its frantic tattoo to a deep, steady beat against his back, Will asked, “Why didn’t you ever claim my mom?”

The Alpha’s fingers paused in their trek through his curls for a moment and then continued. “Your mother...doesn’t wish to be marked in such a way.”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Will asked. He took the hand that was resting splayed across his stomach into both of his and traced the long, elegant fingers.

“Certainly not. Your mother is unlike any Omega I have ever met. So fiercely independent and intelligent. Omegas didn’t always have the choice of pursuing a career, you know--especially not in the medical field. When she was your age, presenting as an Omega was as good as being served a life-sentence as a homemaker and mother. She was one of many Omega that forged a path to afford your generation the opportunities it has. That was...easier to do with a supportive Alpha by her side.”

“So it was a marriage of convenience,” Will deduced, and his body shook with Hannibal’s rumbled chuckle. It was odd to feel relieved to learn that his parents didn’t marry for something as emotional and base as love.

“The union is not without affection, but if you want to put it so plainly, then yes, that was the way it began. She needed an Alpha that could make waves, and I needed an Omega that could keep the others seeking me out at bay. It was she who came to me with the proposal, the clever thing.” A kiss was pressed to the crook of his neck and Will sighed, tilting his head away to encourage the attention. “You’re like her in that respect; intelligent, strong-willed.”

Will gave his head a small shake and twined his fingers with those of the hand he was holding. “I’m not like her,” he denied in a murmur. “I’d never do what she did.”

Hannibal gave a soft hum at that, thoughtful. “Humans are complicated creatures, dear boy. You can’t presume to know all of a person just because you know part of them. The fears and desires that drive the decisions we make sometimes can’t be comprehended, even by the person making the decision.”

“I have a hard time believing her drive was anything other than selfish.”

“Love is even more complicated than people are, Will. It’s selfish and selfless, life sustaining and all consuming.”

Will frowned at that. The knot within him had softened enough for him to pull away, to shift and turn in Hannibal’s lap so he was straddling him face to face instead. He could feel his cheeks heat as seed and slick alike leaked from him but did his best to ignore it. “You think she was in love?”

“I’m certain I don’t know what her circumstances were,” Hannibal admits; oddly enough, admitting to that didn’t seem to bother him. “All I know is what it’s brought me.” He brought a hand up to cradle Will’s jaw, swiped his thumb across his plump bottom lip. Will’s lips parted automatically, catching the digit lightly with his teeth and holding it there. Hannibal’s smile made his heart race.

He released the thumb with a yawn, and Hannibal guided his head down to rest against his chest. Will shifted the rest of his body so he was curled between the man’s legs and sprawled across his torso. The Alpha’s warmth and scent encompassed him, hastened him along into a hazy comfort that had his eyes growing heavy at an alarming rate. “I would let you claim me,” he sighed sleepily as he nuzzled his face into the furred chest beneath him. He fell asleep to the soothing sensation of Hannibal’s purr rumbling through him.


	3. Chapter 3

After their conversation about Bedelia, Will’s cognitive function began to deteriorate at an impressive rate. By the next morning, the second day of his Heat, Will was aching for a knot nearly every two hours and was too exhausted to string together more than a handful of words in between, let alone carry on an entire conversation. He was sweating so intensely while he slept and his slick output so great (not to mention their combined fluids from mating) that Hannibal found every sheet and blanket of his nest in need of washing by the third morning.

He thought about putting the Omega into a bath while he laundered the sheets but was worried that the boy wouldn’t even be able to keep his head above the water in his overwrought state. To make matters more difficult, Will didn’t want Hannibal to leave his side but refused to leave his nest when Hannibal suggested he accompany him to the laundry room. When Will finally relented to Hannibal’s exhaustive arguments about needing to step away to see to things, he found himself facing a snarling Omega as he tried to gather up the sheets from the nest.

His only work-around was to spare two of the least-soiled sheets and roll about in them to mark them with his scent. Being wrapped in those sheets placated Will enough that he was able to sneak away the rest for a time. He made sure to mark the freshly washed sheets with his scent before he brought them back.

Will was a dream; soft and pliant and enthusiastic in his inexperienced youth. He wanted everything Hannibal could give him and more. Each time Hannibal pressed into him, Will groaned to have him deeper. Each time his teeth found Will’s chest and shoulder at the height of their passions (not his neck, never his neck), Will begged him to bite harder. Every time Hannibal knotted the boy and held him close as his release spilled within, his teeth ached to mark the unblemished column of his throat and those sleepy words bounced through his head, taunting him. 

_ I would let you claim me. _

He wanted to. He wanted to claim Will for his own with a fierceness that surprised him. 

Hannibal kept the boy fed and watered for the four days of his Heat. He gave them both a bath that third day after washing the linens in the nest. He slid into that tight heat every time Will sighed for him, kissed him sweetly on his mouth, neck, stomach. He pressed bruises of purple and yellow into Will’s pale flesh with his fingertips, left livid red bite and suck marks along his shoulders and chest. He did not sink his fangs into his neck. 

On the morning of the fifth day, Hannibal woke with his body curled around the sleeping Omega. He pulled the soft boy closer to his chest, burying his nose into curls only slightly damp with sweat. The scent that was Will’s, the mint and petrichor that had Hannibal salivating and aching to capture lips soft and pliant, surrounded him as he breathed in with a sigh. The underlying spicy Omega musk that signaled fertility had seemingly vanished overnight. Will’s Heat was over.

He laid there a while longer and let his hands glide across sleep-warmed skin, tracing every dip and curve of the body that he could reach, greedily locking it away in his Memory Palace. He couldn’t be certain, after all, what would come to pass now that Will no longer required his knot. The thought of things returning to normal seemed both absurd and not; it was more common of Will’s generation, after all, to be able to engage in sexual encounters and then pull away completely to a platonic relationship. The prospect of Will pulling away completely, though, of regretting what had transpired--or worse, feeling as though Hannibal had taken advantage--was a frighteningly real possibility.

The thought sent his stomach sour, his chest aching. He pushed it away with as much bravado as he could muster; Will wouldn’t regret what they had done. He couldn’t, because Hannibal was certain that the boy felt the same inexorable pull that he did. From the moment he presented, Hannibal knew that the Omega was his, just as he knew that every cell in his body belonged to the young man. It was unorthodox, certainly an unexpected situation, but not entirely unheard of. Alphas his age took young mates every day, after all. They flaunted about with the creatures on their arms, often with decades between them, and nobody said a word. 

He pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Will’s neck, mouth twisting into a smile when he was rewarded with a soft, sleepy hum, and pulled himself away to go get breakfast started. The one thing that he could be certain of was that Will would wake with a voracious hunger, whatever his mood.

\---

His mood, as it turned out, was sullen. Hannibal had just finished plating Will’s protein scramble when the Omega shuffled into the kitchen, silent and withdrawn. Hannibal kept his position on the other side of the island, fought the desire to crowd the boy and touch him, scent him, kiss him until that beautiful, brilliant smile graced his lips. He had donned another pair of sweatpants and a loose white tee and Hannibal had the overwhelming urge to pull the articles off of him; he felt an irrational irritation that the clothes covered the marks he did allow himself to leave upon the canvas of Will’s perfect body.

“This for me?” he asked softly, pausing at the chair that the plate sat near. He stood stoic, guarded, with an expression on his lovely face that seemed in constant flux between irritated and morose.

“It is,” Hannibal confirmed, keeping his voice light. “I was just about to bring it up to you. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Bit sore.”

Hannibal’s lips pursed in displeasure at the monosyllabic responses he was receiving. “Would you like some juice?” he tried.

“I got it,” Will insisted, making his own way over to the fridge and retrieving the bottle of guava juice and a glass. His tone was very carefully neutral, Hannibal noticed, and he seemed to be intent on refusing any of the Alpha’s offerings other than the plate that was already assembled. He sat at the island and picked up his fork, staring at the eggs in silence for a moment before he speared a piece of sausage and brought it to his mouth listlessly.

That was it then. Will regretted what they had done--was likely mortified that he had initiated it, if he could even admit that bit to himself. Perhaps he felt that Hannibal should have played the role of responsible adult and put a stop to things after that first kiss; left Will alone with his knotting toy until it was time to eat. He swallowed back bile at the idea of leaving Will in anguish, denying him what he truly needed when Hannibal was more than willing to give it. 

He would just have to explain, he decided. Will was an intelligent young man, certainly wise beyond his years. Hannibal could make him understand that he never meant to take advantage, that he was just as helpless to the pull as Will was.

“Will,” he began, but that was all that he got out. As soon as the name passed his lips, the boy’s shoulders stiffened and he set his fork, loaded with a bite of scrambled egg, back down onto his plate.

“You know,” he said suddenly, “I think I _ will _ eat upstairs.” He grabbed up his plate and glass and slid out of his seat like water. “Excuse me,” he muttered as he retreated from the room.

Disheartened, Hannibal let him go.

\---

He managed a full hour before he lost all patience and went after Will. When he reached the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see the door to Will’s bedroom standing open, the room empty. Down the hall, the door to the nesting room was closed. Hannibal knocked softly, let himself in a few moments later despite the silence that met him.

Will had finished his breakfast, at least, the dishes abandoned on the floor by the edge of the mattress. Will was wrapped up in the sheets, his breath shallow but even in sleep. His dark lashes fanned across tear-streaked cheeks, and Hannibal simultaneously wanted to kiss away the tears and rage at himself for causing them. He settled his weight at the edge of the nest and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair tenderly.

“Will,” he beckoned softly, and Will stirred with a soft murmur. “Will,” he said again, repeating the action until the Omega was tilting his head into the touch and blinking awake. He gazed up at Hannibal silently, his radiantly blue eyes large and damp. “We need to talk, Will. I think it would be better if we didn’t put it off.”

Will didn’t speak, only nodded once and pushed himself to sitting.

“It was never my intention--” he began, paused with frustrating uncertainty. He wet his lips and began again. “I care very much for you, Will.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Will interrupted him softly, eyes cast intently at the hands fisting the sheet in his lap. “I know that you don’t--” his voice cracked on the word and Hannibal frowned when he, too, changed direction with his statement. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to explain. It can just be...what it was,” he offered, but his mouth twisted and his dark brow furrowed as he said the words and still he could not meet Hannibal’s gaze.

There was a long stretch of tight silence.

“Say what you were going to say before,” Hannibal requested. “You know that I don’t what, Will?”

“Want me,” the boy finished, his voice thick with the promise of fresh tears.

For the span of a minute, Hannibal was completely speechless. He stared at the precious boy before him in shock. How Will could assume that Hannibal had no interest in him after he had spent the last four days completely consumed by him, he didn’t know. Did he truly think that Hannibal was only going through the motions of seeing him through his Heat? That there wasn’t a deep and dark desire to be the only thing in Will’s world?

“Darling boy,” he chided softly and brought his hand up to caress against Will’s jaw where the barest hint of stubble resided. He tipped Will’s chin up until the Omega conceded and finally pulled his eyes up. “How in the world could you think that I don’t want you?”

“I told you that you could claim me,” Will snapped, twisting his face out of Hannibal’s grasp. Omega gold flashed through his irises like lightning splitting the sky as an irritated growl rumbled from his throat. “And you didn’t. I’d say that’s a pretty clear indicator.”

A mix of relief and regret flooded through him. So it wasn’t their coupling that Will was sour about, after all, but the fact that Hannibal didn’t bond with him. His hand clamped around the back of Will’s neck before he even knew what he was doing, lunging forward to erase the distance between their mouths. Will tensed for a brief moment but then melted against him quickly as their lips melded together. Will’s hands moved from grasping the sheet in his lap to Hannibal’s sweater, urging him closer with a pleading whine.

When their lips broke apart, Hannibal pressed their foreheads together. “I want you, Will. Desperately.” Will let out a sigh at that, his relief palpable. “Bonds are very difficult to break--people have died trying--and it’s a commitment I would never force upon you during a Heat.”

Will’s grip tightened on his shirt, urged him closer still. “Now, then,” he breathed, and his lips brushed against Hannibal’s when he spoke.

Hannibal could see himself moving forward, twisting his fingers into Will’s curls to yank his head aside and sink his fangs into the exposed neck. He could see it with dizzying clarity. He pulled back, away from the soft lips that made him want to lose control, so he could lock gazes with the determined young man. “I’m afraid it’s not as simple as all that. There are consequences you aren’t considering, Will.”

“Like what?” Will shot back; Hannibal had almost forgotten how petulant the boy could be when he wasn’t getting his own way. “We’ll belong to each other. What else matters?”

Hannibal sent him a fond smile as his heart soared at that, reached forward to stroke through his curls once more. It was an addictive action, he had found quickly, and served to soothe himself as much as Will. “What would your peers say, I wonder, if you returned to school after break not only an Omega but also wearing the mark of the man you had always known as your father?”

Silence met him as Will turned over his words. “Take me away,” he suggested suddenly, and Hannibal was so shocked by the declaration that for a moment he could only blink in response. “Let’s go somewhere that’s just us. Away.” The boy’s lips curled into a smirk, a playful fire burning in his cerulean eyes. “You didn’t want to send me back to that school anyways.”

He can’t help but smile at that, though it’s overtaken quickly by the shadow of his next point. “And what of your mother?”

“What about her?” Will shot right back again. “She’s just your wife. I’m your mate.”

Incredible, how three simple words could undermine Hannibal’s every argument. All at once, his rationality and reasonable arguments abandoned him. All at once, Bedelia didn’t matter, nor the life they’d leave behind. Nor the fact that Will was far too young to be making such a monumental decision. Those words filtered into his ears and his primal brain responded _ Yes, mine, _and Hannibal was lost.

\---

Will could see the exact moment that Hannibal had given up arguing: his irises pulsed with Alpha red, pupils dilated with desire; his grip in Will’s curls, on his thigh, turned harsh and bruising. Will was ecstatic.

He had meant what he’d said, after all. He cared little about leaving behind the life he had built in Baltimore, the few peers he had tolerated (and who had tolerated him in return). He somehow cared even less about leaving behind his reserved and stoic mother, especially having learned what she had done to Hannibal. The Alpha had explained their situation casually enough, but it was clear even to Will that they had never discussed relations outside of their marriage. And though Hannibal attempted to play it off as some romantic, forbidden love story for her, Will knew that at least part of him felt betrayed by her indiscretion. Will might have felt ashamed at being a daily reminder of that, if he hadn’t wanted Hannibal for himself so damn much.

He pressed forward for a soft kiss and then pulled back, scooting further into the nest and enticing Hannibal to follow with a flash of his neck. “Yours, Alpha,” he declared, pleased when his voice rumbled with a husky purr. “Only yours.”

Hannibal followed him, hands moving to strip Will of his shirt as soon as they settled. Will reached for his in turn and a shiver wracked through him when Hannibal growled as he clawed him out of it.

He was on Will, then, pinning him into the mattress with his weight, their clothed groins grinding together as Hannibal lapped at Will’s throat. “_Mine,_” he agreed with a throaty growl. “Pretty Omega.”

Will gasped as their hard lengths pressed together, his hands falling to their waistlines quickly to divest them of their pants. His sweatpants were easy to wiggle out of and kick away; Hannibal's trousers were a bit more complicated, due to the attempt to respect the clothing rather than tear it apart for its inconvenience. But the Alpha managed to help in their removal and then laid his weight along Will once more. A mixture of a growl and a purr vibrated from his hard chest and Will felt his head spin as a rather potent dose of pheromones seeped from the man above him.

_ Rut, _he couldn’t help but think. He had pushed Hannibal into a Rut with all his talk of claiming and declarations of ownership. An electric thrill spilled through Will’s nerves, coiling tight and hot in his gut before the warmth slid further south to his already achingly hard cock. Ruts could last for days, he knew, and rather than the thought startling him, Will wanted to weep for joy. This was undeniable proof of Hannibal’s desire and, in turn, a chance for Will to care for the Alpha the way he had been cared for during his Heat.

And if the whole thing ended with a claim and a bond...well, that was just fine by him.

He was wet just at the prospect of joining with the man again; not as much as when he was in Heat, he knew, but enough. And he should still be relatively loose from the last several days of mating, so he didn’t fear the Alpha sliding into him without preparation. Perhaps next time their Heat and Rut would align, happen together so that each of them was as desperate and insatiable as the other. The thought did little to calm Will’s excitement.

When Will attempted to turn onto his front, Hannibal’s strong hands wrapped firmly around his hips with a warning growl--he may have thought that Will was attempting to get away from him. “Present?” he asked his Alpha, voice breathless and head spinning. “Present for Alpha?”

Hannibal’s weight only sank heavier upon him at the suggestion. “_See_,” he hissed.

Ah. Hannibal wanted to see Will as he claimed him. His legs fell open then, wrapped around the Alpha that settled between them easily. “Claim,” he suggested, tipping his head to the side.  
  
Hannibal snarled at that, jerking his hips forward until his thick cock pierced and filled Will completely. While Will was still mostly prepped from all his days of Heat, the sudden fullness left him breathless and keening, clawing at his Alpha’s sweaty shoulders and back for purchase. The Alpha rolled their hips together, in lieu of actual thrusting, and the unrelenting deep penetration combined with the pressure on his prostate had Will gasping and writhing for release immediately.

Hannibal gave a warning growl when Will attempted to take himself in hand, retrieving both of Will’s wrists to pin above his head with one hand and wrapping one of his own around him instead. The stroke on his cock was as slow and teasing as the roll of his hips and within a minute, Will was begging and whimpering for more; harder, faster, whatever he could get. Hannibal stayed constant in his movements, nuzzled into the junction of Will’s neck as he inhaled his scent. He stuck his tongue out to drag across the column of Will’s throat and Will’s heart and stomach pitched, tensing for the moment that Hannibal’s teeth would sink into him.

He tried to be very Not Disappointed when Hannibal moved up to suckle at his earlobe instead.

“Alpha,” he tried again, his breathy whisper only half-manufactured, “claim. _ Please."_

“Knot,” Hannibal growled, pressing more fervently into Will until the Alpha’s swollen knot was catching on and then invading the rim of Will’s overused hole.

His vision went white for a moment at the intrusion, gasping and clenching around the knot for the first time without his release following automatically. Hannibal continued to rock their hips together, jostling the knot that tied them and Will was so close, _ so close, _ but for the fact that Hannibal’s hand on his dick kept its languid pace.

“Oh please, oh _ please_,” Will cried out, and he wasn’t even sure anymore if he was begging for release or for teeth.

He got both, as it turned out. With one more throaty growl, Hannibal lunged forward and locked his jaws around Will’s vulnerable throat. Will came as the Alpha sank his fangs into the tender flesh of his throat, wrapping through and around Will’s scent glands and binding them together for, more or less, eternity. He was still twitching with his release when he registered the Alpha’s spilling into him, his hot tongue lapping across the wounds that marked him forever as Hannibal’s, encouraging the pattern to heal and scar. 

Already he could feel an odd awareness forming at the back of his mind, in the hollowness that once sat in his core; a presence that was new and not, himself and Other. Hannibal, connected to him in a way that none other ever could be. Will could feel the tendrils of his emotions and influence snaking through him, setting roots deep as they could go, passed hindbrain instinct and biochemical release and straight into his soul.

They laid pressed against each other, heaving for air as the Alpha occasionally released inside him, until finally Hannibal twisted his head and bent low to offer Will his neck.

Will did not hesitate the same way Hannibal had. They were already Bonded, after all. The Alpha’s teeth in his neck made it official. The offering of his own neck to his Omega in turn was a complete formality--one which Will didn’t intend on wasting.

He surged forward, sinking teeth blunter than the Alpha’s through flesh and scent gland alike until the coppery brightness of his blood coated his tongue. His Alpha snarled in response, but Will did not perceive it as a negative reaction; he could feel the cock locked within him pulse with release once again and the sound was immediately followed by a deep, rumbling purr. Hannibal tasted _ delicious, _ like the herbs of his scent and spice and virility, and Will moaned for it, lapping his tongue across the wound to encourage more blood to spill forth enthusiastically.

Hannibal’s fist in his hair pulled him away, aligned their mouths until they could press together and slip tongues coated in blood out to meet each other. As good as Hannibal tasted alone, he tasted even better with Will on his tongue. Will shivered as the Alpha’s seed spilled into him once more, brought arms now unpinned by the Alpha up to wrap around him.

“Mine,” he breathed. “Yours.”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed as he brought their mouths together again.

\---

Bedelia Du Maurier was a creature unlike many of her ilk. Though she was an Omega, she did not subscribe to the helpless, brainless arm-candy stereotype of her gender. She had rebelled against it from the beginning, in fact, finding a suitable and distant Alpha to hitch her horse to so that she may pursue higher education (and eventually, her doctorate in psychology) rather than find herself metaphorically chained to the kitchen stove, existing only to keep house and raise children. In fact, she had even found an Alpha with a penchant and talent for cooking, which only served to further her (to some people’s thinking) extremist goals.

She was quite pleased with her life; a respected Alpha at her side and a beautiful son (who, if she were honest with herself, may or may not have been the product of a tryst with a long-term friend, short-term lover). She was highly sought after in her psychiatric practice, enough so that she could pick and choose her clients and charge exorbitant fees simply because she valued her time as such. 

Her mother had crept out of her illness, slowly but surely, and once she was quite stable, Bedelia felt confident in returning to her home three states away. She had called and left a message with Hannibal’s phone, and then Will’s, and then the house’s when she received no word back from either, stating that she would be returning home by flight the next morning. When she had still received no word from them upon landing, odd as it was, she consigned herself to taking a taxi cab home from the airport.

She bristled at the deflection, gone for nearly three weeks and not even a note of acknowledgement when she was to return home. When the cab pulled up to her brownstone, each and every window devoid of light, she began to feel uneasy. Butterflies battled in her stomach as she let herself in the front door, leaving her luggage in the foyer as she called her arrival into the seemingly empty home.

Short, brisk steps saw her into the kitchen, as likely a place as any to find her husband, but she was met only with a piece of stationery laying on the island. It was one of Hannibal’s finer stock, his signature copperplate scrawled across it.

_ Darling Bedelia, _

_ I do hope that your journey home was favorable and that your mother is in fine health. If only these things are true, they may help to stomach the sour note with which the rest of this letter may leave you. _

_ You once asked me to tie myself to you legally so that you may pursue your education with as few hurdles as possible. I delighted in assisting you in this way, truly I did. You are a brilliant mind and a wonderful therapist, and I hope that, in consideration of that, you will consider taking on my regular patient load. I have left the details of my standing appointments in the office and am more than confident that you will be a suitable replacement for me. _

_ I appreciated your assistance in deterring all of those insufferable Omega cling-ons for so many years. Your presence in my life was not only a comfort but a reprieve from the onslaught of needy men and women that saw me only as an Alpha and not as a person. Please know that I would have been happy to continue on as we had been, had I not at last found the one Omega to whom I feel I truly belong. _

_ You are more than welcome to stay in the Baltimore house, of course, and welcome to keep your status as my legal wife if you feel that it would further continue to solidify your independence. Should you wish to file for a legal divorcement, you may do so with my lawyer; he will know how to find me when it comes time to sign any documents. To simplify the process, I am more than happy to defer all assets that reside in US territory to you. _

_ I do hope that you will continue to pursue your goals and happiness, as you always have, and know with peace that I am doing the same. The Omega I have claimed is one that I have known for sixteen years, after all, and we find every day that we have more and more in common. I don’t expect that you will see either of us again, unless Will or I choose otherwise--you shouldn’t be surprised to find that it is likely this will not be the case. The both of us were more than happy to leave our lives behind to start anew together. He truly is a remarkable boy, Bedelia, and now he is mine. _

_ On a final note, I would be most obliged if you would pass along my gratitude to Anthony Dimmond. Though his poetry was always a frightful mess he did at least contribute to creating one glorified beauty in his lifetime; I can see him in the cut of Will’s jaw, in his brilliant and stormy eyes, his whisper-soft curls. They may come from Anthony, but they now belong to me, and I could not be more grateful for that fact. _

_ Respectfully, _

_ Hannibal Lecter _

For the first time in her life, Bedelia acted as any other Omega might have and fainted right on the spot.

\---

Will stirred to wakefulness as the bed sank at his side and a hand began to sweep at his sleep-mussed curls. He let out a soft hum but refused to open his eyes; he could already tell it was far too bright in the room and he was more than happy to pretend he still had an hour or two to curl lazily in the sheets around him.

“Buongiorno, bellissimo ragazzo,” the words rumbled out to meet him and Will turned his face up for a kiss, gave another soft hum when it was granted.

“Buongiorno, amore mio,” he replied lazily, pressing his limbs outward in a satisfying stretch.

The Alpha’s lips brushed along his jaw, down the column of neck to nuzzle at the mark that Bonded them together . “Your accent is improving,” he murmured against Will’s skin.

“I have an exceptional teacher,” Will explained, his plush lips curving up into a smirk.

“Teaching is easy, when you are gifted with a brilliant student,” Hannibal rumbled. “What would you like to do today, sweet thing? I believe we negotiated last night that the choice would be yours.”

Will felt his cheeks heat up as a blush flooded them at the reminder, his body still aching from the evening in the most delicious ways. “I can choose anything?” he clarified, peeling one eye open to gaze up his mate, hovering over him in the too-bright room.

“Anything,” Hannibal agreed; surely he was hoping that Will would opt to go to a museum, or for a stroll along the Arno, or to the market to wander about while Hannibal selected some fresh ingredients.

Will had other plans. His grin overtook his lips, unchecked, and he reached up to grasp at the Alpha’s shirt and tugged him down into the mess of blankets on the mattress. They found the line of each other perfectly, meeting at lips and chests and groins and toes, writhing together in a slow and lazy rhythm as they exchanged equally slow and lazy kisses.

Hannibal chuckled against his mouth when Will’s hands settled over his ass in a firm grip and he arched his hips up, grinding his thickening cock against his mate’s. “Such an eager thing,” he chided, but affection flooded his tone to drown out the crossness, and he tilted his hips downward to meet Will’s friction. “We’ve been in Italy nearing three weeks and I’m certain I’ve not managed to get you out of this flat more than half a dozen times.

Will brushed his lips across his Alpha’s clean-shaven jaw, pressed his smirk against the bite that still sat a livid red under the man’s ear. “We can’t do the things I want to do outside of this flat. We’d be arrested.”

His mate pulled back and Will let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. “I won’t lose interest,” he points out, “if we go a day or two without having sex. We have all the time for that.”

“If we have all the time then what does it matter if we spend it in bed or not? The churches aren’t going anywhere. There are more _ pressing _ needs here,” Will pointed out, rolling his hips upward to seek contact once more. He let his bottom lip pout out just a bit, gazed up at Hannibal with entreating eyes. When he spoke again, he allowed the barest hint of a whine to color his tone (he was getting better at that). “You told me you would take care of me, Alpha.” Nevermind that that was specifically said in regards to Will’s Heat.

Hannibal’s answering grin bared his fangs to Will and he had the urge to bare his neck and run his tongue along them all at once. “I also told you that Omegas could be quite skilled at turning their plaintive instincts into manipulation tactics,” he reminded Will. “My greatest folly.” He heaved a dramatic sigh but he couldn’t stop the slight curl of his lip as he gazed down at Will in mock contemplation. “Ah, well, I suppose, as long as we are already here…”

He settled his weight upon Will again and Will sighed for it, pleased to be getting his way but even more so at the intimate contact with his Alpha. “We are here,” Will agreed breathlessly as his love trailed kisses down his neck; Will was quick to twist his head, allow him greater access.

“And there _ does _ seem to be a pressing need,” Hannibal acknowledged, grinding his hips down into Will’s. The rub of his cotton pants against his achingly hard cock made him gasp and Hannibal took advantage of his parted lips by plundering the cavern of Will’s mouth with his tongue. The kiss had ended before Will could even think to participate in it. “What’s to be done about that?”

Will had a few suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian (according to Google):
> 
> Buongiorno, bellissimo ragazzo - Good morning, beautiful boy  
Buongiorno, amore mio - Good morning, my love
> 
> Thanks again to [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite) for the awesome prompt and beta skills!
> 
> Happy Summertime Slick y'all!
> 
> [(I'm on Tumblr)](https://raiast.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is complete(ish) and the next two parts will be posted over the next few days as I polish them up.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://raiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
